Never Again
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: A small, kinky oneshot about why does L not eat strawberries. Yaoi, L x OC.


**Some idiotic and kinda sick yaoi idea that just popped out late at night (partially thanks to one stranger... yeah, if YOU are reading it, you know that I am talking about YOU and that you are to blame as well :D ) I didn't originally want L to be uke, but in fact, this all is so stupid that I couldn't care less about that. L X OC. (Probably a bit OOC?)  
**

**Please note: Ichigo (written in different symbols than Kurosaki Ichigo's name) means strawberry.**

* * *

_**Never Again**_

"So... let's have a look at those reports now," L sighed, his hand reaching out to the small pile of papers on the coffee table. "Oh... I'm talking to myself. Maybe I should get more sleep, these dark bags under my eyes are not just bags anymore." He yawned loudly and scratched on his left knee; he was sitting as usual - his own unusual way. Watari opened the door, brought a piece of a cream cake and left again, not wanting to disturb the great detective from work; L was buried so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even see the old man coming nor leaving. Only when he glanced around to find some leads (that, just in case, might be hovering around there or floating through the air), he saw that cake on the table. "Oh, thanks, Watari," he said and looked up to the surveillance camera that was near the ceiling. "Could you please turn the camera off, please? I'm going to sleep soon and I'd like to have some privacy. Thanks," he said when the small light flashed from green to red and then turned dark completely. "I'll just eat this cake and go to bed. Good night." He knew that Watari didn't put the bugs off; he never did, just in case. It was right that they could never be cautious enough, but there were no cameras or bugs in his bedroom.

L grabbed the plate with the cake, making sure that the small spoon won't fall by pressing it to the porcelain with his thumb. He sat down on his bed, put the food on his night-desk and walked over to the door, locking it. His feet were sweeping the floor with silent sounds when he moved to his bed again, sitting down on it and turning the mini-lamp on. "Ah. A strawberry. But I'm in no mood to eat fruits now," he said to himself and carefully picked up the red, ripe fruit, holding it only with his fingertips and licking the cream off before putting the berry down on the plate. He ate slowly, chewing thoughtfully; his mind was still pondering over all those things on the last case. It was all beyond strange, but he was _sure _he could figure it out somehow. He just needed time and a good clue. A lead. A hint. Something. Nothing big, really, just something minor... "I really need to go to bed, maybe I'll be wiser in the morning." He laid himself down on his bed and after switching the light off, he covered himself with his blanket; his tongue was poking around to search for the remnants of the cake for a while. He decided he doesn't need to brush his teeth this time. After all, he had good, strong teeth and they won't even notice that they were not cleaned as usual tonight.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked into the dark. He was not sure why, but he smelled strawberries. It was really intense and strong odour, and though it was not unpleasant, he knew he shouldn't be smelling them at the moment. There was only one strawberry at the whole room, and there was no way it could hive off a smell as strong as this one. Slowly, very slowly and cautiously, pretending to only roll on his bed in his sleep, he turned around to find out what exactly happened. He somewhat expected it, but still didn't know how to explain it - there was a dark and quite big silhouette next to his bed. Looking down on his face. "I know you are not asleep yet," the person said; judging by the shape and voice, it was a man. The sound of his voice didn't seem to hold any kind of threat, and so, L opened his eyes fully and sat up. "I hope you are going to answer me these questions: How did you get here, and more importantly, who are you?" The man chuckled and again, a cloud of strawberry scent filled the air surrounding him. "Let me answer them in that order. I was brought here by that old man in a suit."

"Watari brought you here..? Why? When?"

"Because, and I believe that'll answer your second question as well, I am... " the man paused for a while, "... the strawberry that was on your cake and which you refused to eat... I'm just an ichigo. Now, I have a very important question for you as well: are you allergic to strawberries?"

"Uh, no, I just didn't feel like eating it at the moment..." L answered, and while the uninvited guest was considering something, L carefully reached out... and switched the lamp on. He stared at the man who was sitting there on the edge of his bedside table. His eyes were green and his hair that kind of pink-red (please note that L is a _guy _and doesn't know how to name most of the colors) that strawberries usually have... Plus, he was almost stark naked, only he had white boxers that kind of shone on his pale, peachy skin. "Like what you see?" he asked, his head tilting a bit to the side; L noticed that his long hair was tied behind his head into a ponytail or something. The detective shrugged his shoulders - a motion that he had mastered a long, long time ago - and answered: "Technically yes, you don't seem the type to be a criminal. That, however, does not mean anything, Ichigo-san."

"Oh, come on now, I'm just a strawberry; how evil do you think strawberries can get?" Strawberry-san said, then he added with a smile: "So... you don't exactly _dislike _strawberries, do you?"

"Huh? No, not really."

"So... you can _eat_ me now, right?"

"Wha-" Suddenly, L's hair was grabbed roughly and he was staring right into the emerald orbs of Strawberry-san's. Before he could react in any way, a forceful kiss was placed on his lips. Strawberry-san breathed in his face a cloud of sweet smell, whispering: "You see, it's the purpose of strawberries; we exist only to be eaten. What good is it to just lick it and not eat it, huh? You maybe should have not touched me with your mouth at all. Because..." he pushed L down on his back, "your lips are so soft and your tongue so dexterous, it made me _want it_. I want you."

"What?" L asked again silently, his big, smart brains somehow not working this time - simply refusing to coöperate. He didn't understand anything, beginning with how could strawberries change into people and ending with why the hell did that strawberry have to turn into a horny male. The detective's body froze when Ichigo-san leaned closer, now on all four, hovering above the young form under him. "How about you give me head?"

"How about no?" L answered quietly; he was about to pull his knees up to his chest to be able to kick the man above him(of course only self-defence) in the stomach, but Strawberry-san hooked his ankles around L's knees and made his legs immobile with that. "Come on, you'll like it," he said and crawled up to L's face to meet him in a kiss again. L struggled, but however strange it might be, he was unable to do anything. Ichigo was way stronger than L, and had no problems at all with holding the detective down. He pinned the young's wrists above his head to the bed, while the other hand went to roam under L's sleep shirt; after a few moments he rolled it up as far as he could, and he compelled another soft, quick touch of their lips. "Listen," he murmured against them, "we're going to do it no matter what you say or do, so I think you should probably go with it. Like that, it will be easier for you." When he kissed L once more, he felt the tension slowly fade, and smiled in satisfaction. "But I still want you to give me a blowjob," he whispered and let go of the detective.

L knew that at this moment, he could leave quickly, he could retreat and hide or something - but that was in no way his style. We could call that a point A. Point B was that he was curious about all that. Not only this strange nature anomaly that shouldn't exist at all, but also... how exactly does that work, sex between two guys. He was able to imagine how it is supposed to go between two people of opposite sexes, but anything beyond that remained a secret for him. He never had sex before - he became a detective at a very young age, and ever since then, he only had some time to relieve himself in the shower or so; he had no time for girls nor women, and he didn't feel like paying for a hooker (not exactly his style again). Plus, not many of girls actually found him attractive. Not like he had the chance to meet a lot of girls anyway. Clenching his teeth, he made a decision (based on point A, point B and point C - he was curious about if it will taste like strawberries, but shhh, that's a secret). He took off his shirt, and leaning a bit forward, he propped up on his arms. "If I coöperate with you, will I benefit from it? Don't misunderstand though - I don't want you to think that I'm a whore and will do anything for payment. What I mean is that I am in no way going to _sacrifice myself_ for nothing."

"How is this a sacrifice?" Strawberry purred, leaning closer as well. "We'll do that together, we both will cum, it will be pleasant for the both of us, so where's the problem? Or could it be that..." a smirk spreaded across Ichigo's plump lips and he lowered his voice into whispering, "... you've never done it before?" L didn't answer, but he gave himself away by looking at his hands for a glimpse. Ichigo's smirk widened even more as he slowly reached for L's shoulders. "In that case, consider this a lesson. I shall teach you how it's done," he said, slowly pushing L on the bed again. Wasting no time, he slid his hands down the young's chest and stopped at his hips. "You know, you don't look like it, but you are quite muscular. I like that," he whispered while his fingers ran over the seam of L's pyjama pants. He tugged them down.

"Now pay attention, because you're going to do that as well," he said as he took L's member in his hand. It was still soft the moment he grabbed it, but it was hardening. It was obvious that L is a bit shy about that, since he's never been this exposed to anybody, but it also aroused him, nevermind the fact that it was a _man _doing that. L closed his eyes when Strawberry slowly licked over the organ from the base to tip. He didn't have to see it to learn.

Circling the head of L's cock with his tongue, Ichigo's head went down the already hard length. He took him quite deep, and on the part he couldn't take in anymore, he used his hand. "Hah," L suddenly gasped when he felt a tooth run over his skin. It scratched him, but it didn't really hurt and he unknowingly spreaded his legs a bit; Strawberry hummed in amusement as he noticed that L found that small mistake pleasant, and did it again. L clenched the sheets underneath him and moaned silently. It was new, hot, moist and thrilling, he felt all his nerves go full sensitive and he knew that he was about to come soon. The moment Ichigo stopped, though. "I don't want you to come yet, you know. It'd be hard to make you to do the same to me after you'd cum," he explained himself with a sly grin. "It's my turn to have fun now."

L, face a bit flushed, propped up on his elbows. "Your turn?" he said. "That means that I..." he didn't finish the sentence because he saw Ichigo nod. That was all he needed, and though he did not really want to suck another man's dick, there still was this curiosity. This _persistent_ curiosity. He saw Strawberry pull down his white boxers and gulped, his face getting a bit paler than usual. "Oi, Strawberry-san... are you seriously serious with that?" The pink-haired man raised his eyebrow. "What? Of course I am. Don't worry, though - you don't have to go as deep as I went." L gulped again, but then he sat up, pulling his pants down so that they both were naked now, and slowly kneeled and leaned down to Strawberry's crotch. "Seeing it up close like this, it seems even bigger," he murmured and opened his mouth. His lips brushed over the sensitive skin of the hard organ slowly; he took it in his mouth, and tried to bob his head up and down, but it was too hard to fight the gag reflex, so he decided to not do it exactly the same way. Instead, he did it so that it was brushing against his cheeks with his every move, and put his tongue into action more. He heard the man above him hiss, so he was probably doing it right... right? And yes, it really _did _taste like strawberries.

Suddenly, Ichigo tensed. "Ack..!" L made that sound because in a glimpse after that, Ichigo grabbed L's hair roughly, pushed his head as deep as he could, then he basically tore him off again, throwing him down on the bed on his back. L was choking because of that abrupt action, but in the end he managed to get some air again. "Are you crazy?" he managed to let out, his usually so flat and uncaring voice full of confusion and disapproval. "I might be," the man grinned, but then he go a bit more serious: "I don't feel like letting you continue. I want more than that." The detective, however, did not understand (as mentioned before, he had no idea how to do it with a guy). "More? Wha- Wait!" he exclaimed when Ichigo spreaded his legs. "I'm not going to wait," was the only response that he received.

Ichigo, looking into L's eyes, smiled. Suddenly, a strawberry appeared in his fingers out of nowhere. "Say 'aah'," he commanded, and when L opened his mouth, he pushed the strawberry in. Then, another one popped up out of thin air, and... "Waich!" L tried to say 'wait', but it was not possible because he had his mouth still full of the fruit, and so he couldn't even object when Ichigo pushed a strawberry inside of him. _Down there. _And another. And another. And a fourth one. Fifth, too. "Where do you keep them hidden- mmf!" Again, he was silenced by that red sweetness. "That is a secret." Spreading L's legs a bit more, Strawberry licked his lips and grabbed L under his knees, lifting him up, then he slowly pushed himself in. The young finally managed to swallow the fruit he had in his mouth; his toes were curling because it was uncomfortable and it hurt, but there was something tingling inside of him and he kind of liked it. If only... "S-So full," he managed to stutter, and right after that he moaned, because Ichigo crammed his whole length in. "_Now_ you're full," the man commented with a pant, then he kept on moving. "Hn... Hah... Ah... Wai..." was all that escaped L's lips, then he was only gasping and moaning quiet, incoherent sounds, as Ichigo moved his hips in a steady rhythm.

L wrapped his legs around Ichigo's torso; the man, in response, let go of one of L's legs and started stroking L's member in an attempt to make him come.

Which he easily managed. L moaned loudly, threa his had back to the pillows and his arms went limp by his sides. As his chest was rising and falling, his face flushed and hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead, breath unsteady and loud, it was quite an arousing sight, and unsurprisingly, it was enough to push Ichigo over the edge. He slammed himself deep in with a groan as he came. They stayed like that for a few seconds, the young totally spent and weakened, the man above him in almost the same state, only not that much. He, unlike L, didn't seem to be at his very limit of both energy and breath. "Pull out, would you?" L said, his voice a little bit hoarse. Strawberry did so, chuckling quietly, though he was gasping for air, too. "I think we both could use a shower," he said, as he was eyeing L's body which was covered in L's own, and alsi a bit of Ichigo's juices(though most of those still were inside of L).

"Okay... The cameras are off, so just be qiuet until we get there. There are bugs," L murmured and tried to get up. His eyes met with Ichigo's green orbs. "Could you help me stand?" he said. Ichigo smiled and gave him a hand.

* * *

They were standing under the water stream together. L was quiet, as Ichigo was washing him, but suddenly, he asked: "How am I supposed to get all that stuff out?" Ichigo smiled at him and ran his fingers between L's butt cheeks, whispering: "Your body will get rid of it on its own, no worries." The detective loked at Strawberry's fingers; they were covered in pink, sticky liquid.

"Hey, give me your hand," the man said suddenly and withoyut waiting for L's response, he grabbed L's fingers and held his hand so that his palm was turned upwards. "Goodbye," he whispered. And... he vanished, and on L's hand, there resided a strawberry, still coated in something pink. L sighed and his eyebrow twitched, as he came to a realisation.

"You are the last strawberry that I'll ever eat."


End file.
